


Let me make up for you

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick在一次夜巡中因为掩护罗宾受了伤，而Damian决定对此作出补偿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me make up for you

**Author's Note:**

> #Damian在这里只有13岁，不能接受这个年龄设定也请别跟我谈人生或者报警  
> #大少生日快乐【虽然迟到了  
> #答应A訇的一篇肉  
> #中途卡肉卡了很久，和道德观做了一晚上的斗争，最后憋出这篇，不好吃  
> #最后强调一下，不要报警，不要报警，不要报警！

 

**-正文-**

 

Jason用指节敲了敲那块坚硬的石膏，然后挑起了一边的眉毛，没心没肺地调侃道，“既然要打石膏，想必伤得不轻，嗯？Dickie bird。”

Dick无奈地叹了口气，摆摆手，“其实也没有那么严重啦……Alfred处理的有点夸张。”

“无论如何，总之你需要休息一段时间。”Tim上前安抚意味地拍拍Dick的肩膀，微笑着冲他眨眨眼，“这几天照顾那小鬼辛苦了，接下来几星期就好好静养吧。”

“说起来那小鬼呢，Dickie bird会受伤不都是因为他——”

“Jason！”Tim低声喝止他。

“干嘛？我又没说错。”

“拜托，看看气氛，你就不能少添乱一次吗？”

“我只是陈述事实。”

“但你的说法——”“我的说法又怎么碍着你了！”

和平常不同，今天的Dick没心情理睬那两人莫名其妙挑起的无意义争吵，他只是出神的盯着自己绑上石膏的腿，神情落寞。然后他面容疲倦地揉了揉眉心，扯过被子盖住身体，除了他绑上石膏的腿。

“你们能停下吗，我有点头疼。”Dick的声音透着无力，显得颇为微弱，但这轻声的一句话却比什么都更有效且及时地阻止了那两人之间撞出的危险火花。

“哦，那我们就不打扰了，好好休息。”Tim说着就把Jason连拖带拽的带离了Dick的房间，走之前不忘留下一个温暖的微笑，“晚安，做个好梦，Dick。”

“晚安。”

“喂，鸟宝宝你别推我——”

听着他们的脚步声越行越远，Dick再次睁开一度闭上的双眼。平常看来温柔如水的蓝色在此时却颇显冷淡。他深呼吸一口，扭过头，目光平静地注视着房间里某个黑暗的角落，微微皱眉，声音也染上了一丝少有的烦躁，“我知道你就在那——”

两秒的停顿后，一个熟悉的身影走出房间阴暗的角落。

“——Damian。”Dick意识到自己的语气中包含了不悦，而他比谁都清楚这是为什么。

男孩双手插在裤袋里，朝他走来，一屁股坐在了床沿上，他犹豫了会儿，试图让自己的声音听起来和平常一样毫无愧意，“你看着不错。”

Dick需要观察的很仔细才能发现Damian内疚的表现，比如他眨眼睛的频率相比正常情况要略高，而他说话的声音也在无意识间降了一个调——尽管不怎么明显。

可惜此时的Dick才没心思去分析这个不坦率的小家伙到底怀揣着何种心思，他并不总是那么有耐心。

“不错？”Dick翻了个白眼，说实话他现在看到这小家伙就有点头疼，希望这不会在之后形成某种恼人的条件反射，“Alfred禁止我出门三星期，而你把这叫做‘不错’？”

“……”Damian没有反驳，他只是低下了头，目光撩过Dick绑了石膏的腿，嘴巴抿成了一条线，眼神也突然暗了下去。

面对这样的他，Dick只能无奈地叹气，尽管怒气未消，他还是放缓了语气。

“Damian，别误会我的意思，但是我真的希望你在每次冲出去前能看清形势。我是说，你总是把自己当成一件武器，但不是这样的，你只是个男孩，一个13岁的男孩。不管你是否穿着Robin的制服或者你是否接受过刺客联盟的训练，首先你得记住自己的局限——”

“够了。”Damian沉着脸喝止了他的说教，然后他放低了声音，几乎是有些委屈的，他小声嘟囔，“我知道，这些父亲都跟我说过，你不需要再重复一遍。”

若非眼前这小家伙是Damian Wayne，Dick大概会因为这句顶嘴更为恼火。

但那毕竟是Damian，他不坦率且情感表达和他的父亲一样属于十级残废的小弟。更何况Dick并没奢望从他嘴里得到一句坦率的‘I’m sorry.’或者‘I apologize.’，不，从来没有，因为这听起来就像天方夜谭。

Dick再一次做深呼吸，然后收起了先前严肃的神情，挂上了大哥式的温和微笑，他轻拍Damian的肩膀，尽他所能的表现出长辈应有的宽容模样，“那就答应我，下次不再做出那种事，好吗？”

十分难得的，平时那个倔强、几乎从不低头认错的孩子顺从地点了点头。

Dick所有的恼怒情绪都在Damian点头的瞬间烟消云散。

“那就晚安吧，Dami，做个好梦。”Dick轻笑着揉了揉男孩的头发，脸上是他自己都没意识到的宠溺，他猜想下一秒这小家伙就会打开他的手，但那都无所谓啦。

然而Damian没有那么做，事实恰恰相反。

“诶？”Dick愣愣的看着Damian扣住他的手腕，眼神出奇的平静，就和他握刀时一样，“Dami？呃，这是什么玩笑吗……”

Dick惊诧地张着嘴眼睁睁地看着小家伙从身后摸出手铐，然后咔哒一声——干脆利落的把他的双手铐在了床头板的金属杆子上。

“今天？不。”Damian的嘴角又出现了那个恶魔般的微笑，深邃的蓝眼睛即使在黑暗中也显得那么明亮，“Grayson，还记得你之前给我上的性教育课吗？”

“什么？”Dick此时除了懵还是懵，面对Damian一副将要开始什么的样子，他本能的察觉到大事不妙，这小家伙明显是有备而来，天知道他要干什么！Dick双手不安分的扭动着试图挣脱，“Dami，快放开我！”

“不。”

Damian鞋子也没脱就爬上了床，跨坐在了Dick没有绑石膏的那条腿上，臀部还故意扭动着蹭了蹭他的大腿根，还没等Dick能感到窘迫，Damian就伸出食指做了个噤声的手势，眼神如同锁定猎物的捕食者。

“嘘，我只是想给你看看我的学习成果，别急着挣脱。”

“这不好玩。”Dick皱着眉，但也不忘降低说话的音量，这个情形要是被其他人撞见那才比较糟糕，尤其是……Bruce，他今天可在家呢。

“TT，闭嘴，交给我就行。”Damian身体前倾慢慢贴近，一只手粗暴的捏住Dick的下巴，他的嘴角勾起了和往常一样傲慢的弧度，声音暧昧而透着难以言喻的邪气，另一只手则轻轻落在那块石膏上，“是我害你受了伤，所以——”

“呃，那其实没有关系……”Dick突然慌了起来，天哪，这小家伙在发什么神经呢。

“——让我做出点补偿。”

下一秒，Dick惊愕地睁大了眼睛，看着男孩突然在他眼前放大的脸，感受着嘴唇上传来的奇妙温度。Damian柔软的嘴唇贴上来的瞬间Dick感觉脑袋里一阵轰鸣，WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?!

在Dick忙着脑内爆炸的同时，Damian已经用灵巧的舌尖顶开了他毫无防备的牙关，男孩的亲吻带着一股好闻的奶香味还有……草莓？哦，他刚才一定是吃了草莓味的奶糖，Dick有点讶异自己这时候还能思考那些有的没的。但他的分神没能持续多久，Damian小小的牙齿轻咬Dick的下唇，力道恰到好处，留下了酥酥痒痒的余味。

这小子什么时候学会的接吻？！

整个过程中30%的时间Dick都在纠结这个问题，而剩下的70%……他不得不承认，Damian的舌头灵巧极了——对于一个13岁的男孩来说，Dick几乎是下意识的想作出回应。

但这都不是重点。

Dick猛地扭过头打断了这个草莓味的、甜得几乎发腻的亲吻。

“是谁教你的！”

见鬼！竟然有人敢教他可爱的小弟这种事，等他伤好了一定要把那人揪出来打一顿。

“没有谁，”Damian笑得一脸骄傲，而显然，他此时的眼神已经染上了不该有的温度和暧昧色彩，“我说过，我想给你看看学习成果，所以——评分？”

“……”Dick的目光根本无法从男孩湿润甜美的嘴唇上挪开，甚至还感到了一阵没来由的口干舌燥，他情不自禁地舔舔嘴角。

Damian当然不会漏过他的面部细节。

“我想这代表我拿了个A——在接吻上。”Damian眯了眯眼睛，再一次倾身上前，嘴唇擦过Dick的脸颊，在他耳边轻呼一口热气，刻意压低的嗓音在稚嫩中透着色情，“但那还不是全部，Mr.Grayson，我的目标是全A。”

Dick忍不住倒吸一口凉气，呼吸在Damian靠近的一瞬间变得紊乱，罪恶感如潮水般涌了上来，几乎要把他淹没。

——我吻了……不，我被自己法律意义上的小弟给强吻了，哦，天哪，谁来告诉他这合法吗？

Damian显然不会容许他发呆超过十秒，因为对方正努力地解他睡衣的扣子，而那对Damian来说几乎是一瞬间的事。男孩灵活的双手悄无声息地攀上Dick裸露的胸膛，冰凉的指尖划过，留下一串颤栗。明明带着凉意，却能在所到之处留下一片要死的火热……“等等，Dami，你不该——”

“TT，闭嘴，Grayson，我说了交给我。”

他的眼神不容拒绝，更不容质疑。似乎这一切都天经地义。仍然有一部分的Dick在内心不断叫嚣着‘不！快停下！这是错误的！’，只是这些反抗与Damian的触碰相比是那么地苍白无力，甚至算得上可笑。

Damian的一只手毫无预兆的伸进了Dick宽松的睡裤，手掌隔着贴身的四角裤覆上了Dick下体的隆起，不轻不重的揉捏。呻吟从他的嘴边漏出，Dick试图遏制，试图掩盖他的反应，但最终他的所有努力都在Damian的手挤进内裤的瞬间崩溃。

“Dami……”

此时此刻Dick决定放弃挣扎——只是让Damian给他做一次手活而已，就这一次，他对上帝发誓就一次。

Damian很快用上了两只手，Dick费力的睁开眼，却看到那小家伙正目光灼灼的观察着他的阴茎——是的，观察。一股热气突然就冲上了Dick的脸，不用照镜子他也知道现在自己的脸又红又热，说不定还在冒烟。更不用说Damian正坐在他的大腿上，13岁男孩的小屁股正蹭着他的腿，那柔软的触感让他再一次被罪恶吞没。

“已经硬了。”Damian小声嘟囔着，然后他抬起头，嘴角依旧挂着恶魔般的微笑，“这表示你喜欢我这么做，是吗？”

“唔……”

话音刚落他的手就开始慢悠悠的套弄起来，节奏掌握的刚刚好，抑制不住的呻吟逃出了Dick的嘴边，胸膛有节奏的上下起伏，但理智告诉他，作为一个合格的大哥他得提前对Damian作出警告，“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“TT，我当然知道。”Damian翻了个不耐烦的白眼，然后在Dick还没反应过来的同时低下了头，那张小嘴就这样吻上了Dick的前端。

“Dami？！”天哪，口交可不在他的预料之中！

“安静点，Grayson，别一惊一乍的，好好享受就行了。”Damian抬头丢给他一个鄙视的眼神，再次低下头，他的舌头从底部顺着纹路往上舔，最后停留在顶端，含住，吸允，缓慢而深入。

让只有13岁的小男孩给自己口交什么感受？

——羞耻，罪恶，还有……爽的要命。

希望Bruce没有在看他房间的监控，Dick的脑中走马灯似的闪过无数念头，最终却停在这里。

哦，如果被Bruce，甚至仅仅是被小翅膀和Timmy看到他都不会有好下场，Dick都能想象出他们嫌恶冷漠的眼神。

“答应我，Damian，下不为例。”Dick喘着粗气说道。

Damian没理他，哼哼着试图把Dick的阴茎整个吞进嘴里，但那显然不现实，他的嘴没有那么大，也没有深喉的经验。Damian有些艰难的用上了手，握住底部，Dick可以看出他颇不舒服的蹙眉……心疼的同时也因为那双蓝眼睛里的执着和倔强而不忍阻止。

在刚才的某个瞬间，Dick的脑中产生了‘啊，这浪荡的小子到底从哪学来的这些，该死的，他已经和别人有过经历了吗？’但现在这些疑惑都被碾成了粉末——Damian没有实际经验，他只是做了很多准备，为了取悦他——而这一新的认知让Dick浑身发热。

Dick在胡思乱想，Damian则缓了缓节奏，他允许那根东西先滑出他的嘴，兴致盎然地眯着眼，“TT，看来这程度还没法让你射，哼，有趣。”

“诶？”

这下Dick有些慌神了，不，在加把劲就可以了啊，手活和口活都只做了一半他当然射不出！

Damian二话不说先脱下了他的上衣，露出男孩光裸的上半身，哦，天，那紧致的肌肉远比他穿着制服时要来得美好诱人，Dick情不自禁地睁大了眼睛。Damian往后退开一些，解开裤子褪到了小腿处再往后一踢，那片布料就完全从Dick的视野中消失无踪。

Dick知道此时他的脸上除了目瞪口呆还是目瞪口呆。

眼前的景象完全是多看一眼罪恶，少看一眼遗憾的典型，Dick能听见自己吞咽口水的声音，他的视线从Damian的锁骨落到了……唔，正和他大腿亲密接触的那里。

罪恶，这是罪恶。

Damian还在发育期的下体正厮磨着他的大腿，见鬼，正常人把持得住才不正常！Dick在心里不断地爆粗，除此之外他几乎没法表达自己压抑的情绪。男孩的身体很热，脸颊、脖颈、锁骨和胸膛都染上了一层可爱的玫瑰粉，好像棉花糖一样，他尝起来会不会很甜……Dick失神的想。

然后他甩甩头，不，这不对。

他们早就该打住了，而不是做到最后，但是这些念头却在看到男孩取出避孕套的瞬间僵在了那里。他眼睁睁的看着Damian用嘴撕开避孕套的包装，小心翼翼地给Dick套上，然后他用手撑在Dick的小腹，俯身靠近他，挑眉，不怀好意的说道，“安全性爱，这可是你教的，为什么看起来那么惊讶？”

“我——”

“还是说你不喜欢戴套？”Damian恶劣的笑着，嘲讽他，“TT，真下流，Grayson。”

“不，Dami！你不明白，你还太小了这样下去……”

“我不小。”Damian的脸突然垮了下来，“根据一部分州的法律，我还有一年就可以结婚。而婚前性爱很重要，你不这么觉得吗？”

Dick被噎地说不出话，啊，那些定法律的混蛋，现在好了，这小家伙拿这个说事。

“等等，你的意思是……你要和我结婚？”Dick突然意识到了什么，而这疯狂的念头让他突然有些茫然，他甚至忘了自己还硬着，而Damian的屁股已经自觉的调整好了位置。

“也没有人能阻止不是吗。”Damian话音刚落就猛地坐了下去，“嗯……”

“Dami！你不能就这样直接进去——”

“闭嘴，Grayson，我知道自己在做什么！”

不，你不知道，Dick在内心无奈地摇头——你要是知道就会用上润滑剂并做好扩张。

好紧，好热。

Dick忍不住蹙眉，喘起了粗气，这太不妙了，“Dami，你还好吗？”

“别说、废话、Gra-Grayson……”Damian倔强的声音变得间断，变得破碎。但他稚嫩的嗓音可爱的简直让人发疯，想听他说更多，用变了调的声音说更多下流的话，发出更响的呻吟，变得更加淫荡……Dick的脑中突然闪过这样的想法，而实践也仅仅是一瞬间的事。

Dick用力挺了挺腰，清楚的感受到Damian的身体因为他的顶弄不住的颤抖起来，“啊！”

那一声尖叫几乎在房内产生了回音。

“别乱动你个蠢货！你想把其他人都引来吗！”Damian颤抖的双手用力按住Dick不安分的腰，因羞恼而涨红的脸看起来可口万分。男孩艰难的开始抽动，同时还不忘当心着不碰到Dick受伤的那条腿。

一时之间谁都没有说话，Damian紧咬着嘴唇才不至于发出丢人的呜咽，房间内只能听到噗哧噗哧的水声。在强硬的动作下Damian还进一步加快了节奏，Dick的脊背微微弓起，汗水早已打湿床单和睡衣，他透过额前濡湿的发丝注视着眼前香艳的一幕，而这场景看一眼便是堕落，他早已没有回头之路。

在越来越快的节奏中，Dick终是没有忍住。而在他射的同时，Damian也尖叫着达到了高潮。一阵急促的喘息后，Dick注视着男孩站起身，他射出的白浊液体顺着他的小腹和大腿根缓缓流下，而Damian只是面色冷淡的撩了一把汗湿的头发……哦，天哪，这小子……实在太性感了。

“看来我拿到了全A。”Damian的嘴角扯出一个傲慢的弧度，“你说呢，Mr.Grayson。”

\--------------

“告诉我，你对监控做过手脚。”Dick突然想到这个问题，顿时慌了起来。

不管怎样不能被Bruce发现啊。

“TT，我当然处理好了。”Damian一边穿衣服还不忘给他砸一个鄙视的白眼，“对了——”

“嗯？”

“——刚才要结婚的话，我是认真的。”

“……”

诶？！！！！！！

 

**-END-**


End file.
